Fck offOr not
by TheBubblyOne
Summary: Owen and Annabel's Senior year...what will happen. Please review...rated for safety in later chapters...
1. Changes and Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from 'Just Listen'…Sarah Dessen does, as such…I will try to keep it flouffy.

This is about my favorite characters in the book, they are also the main characters, oh well.

* * *

As he was walking out the front door, Owen thought about _her. 'Annabel'_ Annabel was the only person he trusted, the only person he could openly talk about his music with. They had met the first day of junior year, on a brick wall, at lunch. Now it was senior year, and so much had changed.

Owen had grown another few inches, leaving Annabel far behind in height. He had grown out his hair to his ears, and had started dressing differently. Instead of wearing his normal sweatshirt and jeans, he now wore button shirts and jeans. He still had his radio show, Anger Management, but now it was hosted by both him and Annabel, while Rolly and Clarke where the technical managers.

Annabel had grown out her hair, if only because Owen had said he liked it longer. She had quit modeling, and had broken out of her self-imposed isolation. She was still dressed in high-fashion clothes. Mallory was now Anger Management's most devoted listener, ever since her favorite model had started to co-host. Annabel had also convinced Owen to play more commonly played songs.

After all of the rumors that they were going out during junior year, they started dating after Owen's grounding ended. They had been together since then, virtually inseparable. The first kiss they shared at his sister, Mallory's, 'photo shoot' was not by any means their last. The kisses grew in intensity while in private, but stayed as chaste in public. Weekly 'date nights' were always planned around as well as the radio show, which had now gotten a better time slot at seven at night, as opposed to seen in the morning.

Owen walked down the pathway to his land rover, which was really the only vehicle he could fit into between him and Annabel. He was picking out a techno song to try to get Annabel to listen to for the last time, and if it didn't work, he was giving up. But this time, he was going to present it to her in the carwash, which, as she stated, "Everything always sounds better in the carwash."

As he was driving to go and pick up Annabel for their date, he put in the CD that had brought her back to him, 'Just Listen', the blank CD that did so much. As the silence was overruled by static, he sat back and thought of what he could do with her tonight. _'We could go to the house of bacon…or to the Bento…or maybe just back to my house…but then Mallory would be there…hmmmmm…'_

Then he pulled up to the curb outside her house, where she was already waiting for him. He pushed open the passenger door, and she climbed in, instantly starting on the process of the seatbelt. Owen waited until Annabel had managed to buckle up, before he put the car into gear. He pulled away from the curb, but only after kissing her quietly, reaching up to cup her cheek in his palm.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm still lost as to where these two are going to go on their date…umm…any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. This is my first fan fiction, so constructive criticism would not be frowned against for me…unless you called me so terrible at writing that I deserve to die….then I wouldn't like that much…

I will take anyone's comments and respect them, and try to make everyone happy…although I know where I want this to go, I will try to add or delete things that would make the fiction better. All I'm asking for is a little help along the way.


	2. Techno Blow Out

Owen's left hand was on the steering wheel while his right was holding Annabel's. The car ride was slow, but enjoyable as he drove them to pick up Rolly. As he arrived at the curb where Rolly and Clarke were waiting, he was thinking of the tickets he and Rolly had gotten for the Techno Blowout, as they called it. The last time they would force Annabel to try and like the genre. The last time they would be listening to it together, as Annabel had convinced them only to play techno when she was not there…which was never.

As much as Owen winced at not playing Techno on the air, he liked her more, so techno was gone from the play lists. If he and Rolly couldn't change her mind tonight, they never would. That being the accepted mentality, Owen unlocked the car for Rolly and Clarke. He watched them slide into the back through the rearview mirror. _'Let's hope we have no shows of affection in my back seat'_ he thought as he pulled away from the curb and towards the Bendo.

The ride went by fast and when Owen parked the Land rover, everyone piled out of the vehicle. Annabel looked quizzically at Owen, he just smiled and said she'd have to find out the surprise or herself. He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, just as Rolly had done for Clarke…as well as a make out session…in the back of his car. Owen watched her blush, _'We've been going out for almost a year now…why does she still blush??'_ He kissed her cheek and walked her inside after Rolly and Clarke.

They passed through the doors and Owen realized that they had gotten there late, if nothing else than by the band already playing. He glanced over at Annabel at the same time as Rolly, he must have had the same thought, to find that she had a sick look on her face, but was laughing all the same. "You guys…why do you…want me…to like…techno…so much?" She asked, laughing so hard her speech was broken. Clarke joined in as well as Rolly and in a few minutes, Owen started to laugh as well.

"Because," started Rolly after the laughter had died some, "this is a great genre of music, but it's also…"

"Our last techno concert together" finished Owen.

Annabel looked at him, suddenly dead serious, "You'd give up techno, just because I don't like it?" She thought this was the oddest thing in the world, for the man who loved music, any and all, to give up a whole genre…for her. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, so she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

This time it was Owen's turn to turn red, "Well…we've tried for a year to get you to listen to techno, and if you still don't like it, then it'll be an alone time sorta thing…" He looked down at her, leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her lips before he broke away, "And I don't want alone time from you."

A/N: Well, I thank you guys so much for the review/messages…you've all been so gosh darn helpful…I love you guys…

And if it weren't for one amazing fanartist, GrangersTwin666, this chapter would not be written yet...so thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	3. Blushes and Kisses

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_I want you in my room_

_Let's spend the night together_

_From now until forever_

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_I wanna go Boom, Boom_

_Let's spend the night together_

_Together in my room_

As Owen, Rolly, Clarke, and Annabel walked in through the next set of doors, they were bombarded with the Vengaboys, the light tencho-rock group. Rolly and Owen glanced back at Annabel simultaneously yet again. Annabel was just sitting there dumbfounded. Clarke laughed lightly and went over to her, "What is it, do you love it or hate it?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, it makes me want to dance…is that good or bad?" Annabel stated jokingly. She looked over at Owen, who looked just as shocked as she had a few moments ago.

Then Owen seemed to get over his momentary shock, "At least that's better than her old attitude, right Rolly?"

"Right, you bet it is. Good thing we chose this band for our last." Rolly said while hugging Clarke. He smiled, put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his for a kiss.

Owen extended a hand towards Annabel, "Since you want to dance, let's go on the floor." he said with a smile.

Annabel silently slid her hand into his, "Ok." She smiled lightly. Although she still didn't want to tell him that she was trying to enjoy it so that he and Rolly wouldn't give up the genre. She could tell him later, maybe when they were alone.

While Owen and Annabel were dancing the song changed.

_My heart goes Shalalala, Shalala in the morning_

_Shalalala, Shalala in the sunshine_

_Shalalala, Shalala in the evening_

_Shalalala, Shalala just for you_

Annabel looked quizzically up at Owen, wondering if there was any significance of this band being the last ditch effort. He looked back at her and smiled, leaning down so his face was in the crook of her neck, "What are you thinking about?"

"Why did you and choose this band for the last time we listened to techno?" she blushed lightly when she felt his lips brushing against her neck.

"Rolly an I know that you like other genres, so we wanted to she if you liked a cross genre."

"That's not what I meant…"

Owen stood up and looked into her eyes, "I choose this concert…because I love you." He leaned down to catch her lips in his. "That's why."

* * *

A/N you gotta love the Vengaboys...i totally had the inspiration listening to my mp3 player...thinking..'what band should they see' when Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom came on...it totally shot through me...what about a romantical thing...with a little bit of vulgarity

You love don't you...anyways...as always...please let me know what you think and if this chapter is any good...any suggestions are always welcome again...

stay tuned..for i have no idea where this story will go next! Love You Guys...FanArtists Rule the world...and i have just staked my claim on a one acre farm!


	4. The I Love You Moment

Annabel looked up at Owen, tears welling up in her eyes. "That's the first time you've said that to me Owen." She whispered as she reached up and encircled his neck with her arms.

Owen looked down at her while wrapping his arms around her waist, "Is it really?" he paused just contented to hold her, "Why are you crying?"

Annabel leaned away to look up at Owen's eyes, "I'm just…really happy, that's all." It seemed like the perfect moment for the songs to change as they did.

_I only kiss, kiss, kiss when the sun don't shine  
Oh-woah, oh-woah  
You wanna kiss, kiss, kiss then tonight is fine  
Oh-woah, oh-woah_

Annabel looked over at the band, giggled, and then turned back to Owen, who was already leaning down close to her. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "You've gotta love the Vengaboys." Then he kissed her again lightly just content to let everything disappear around them, until Rolly showed up.

"Hey man!" he said before he realized Owen was glaring at him, "Oh, sorry. Clarke wanted o go home, and it is getting kind of late." Rolly rubbed the back of his head, obviously really embarrassed. "If you are ready to go, that is."

Annabel started before Owen could say anything, "Yeah, umm, we were just about to go home anyways, so it's a good thing that you guys are ready." She glanced up at Owen, "Right?"

Owen looked back at Annabel disappointment written in all over his face. He sighed, "…Right. Let's go." He started walking towards the exit, digging through his pockets for the car keys on the way.

When they all reached the car, Owen unlocked it for Rolly and Clarke to pile into the backseat while he opened the passenger door for Annabel. He then walked around the front of the car to get into the driver's seat, started up the engine, and pulled away from the curb, too embarrassed to say anything.

Surprisingly Rolly and Clarke did no have a make-out session in the back of his car on the way home, instead they, like Annabel, were staring at Owen and trying to figure out why he was so silent, plus he had never turned the stereo on. As all of his passengers kept staring at him, he stopped at the next stop sign, turned around, and asked, "What? Am I a leper or something?"

"No," Annabel said, "you're not a leper...it's just that we're worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because man, you haven't turned on the radio," Rolly stated matter-of-factly, "Plus you haven't said anything the whole way here."

"Oh. Well, if that's all it is," Owen said. "I'm thinking about something, and I just forgot, sorry to worry you guys."

Annabel looked over at him, "By the way, about the techno-"

"What did you think? Did you like it or hate it? Please say you liked it!!" Rolly cut in asking a million questions at once.

"Rolly, shut up and let Annabel finish." Owen said, amused. Rolly laughed and sat up to look towards Annabel, waiting expectantly for her reply.

"I…liked them." Annabel said while blushing.

Owen looked at her, "Annabel, you can tell us the truth, you know that we won't hate you for it."

"No, I really mean it," she said, "the…Vengaboys….were fun. It made me want to dance. Plus, I'll remember it as a good thing because of you, Owen. "

Rolly glanced at Owen, "Was this because of the kiss I interrupted?"

"No," Owen stated, "It's something I said to her before the kiss you interrupted."

Clarke giggled, "You interrupted their kiss, Rolly. How could you?"

Rolly started blushing this time, "I didn't mean to, I guess it was bad timing."

Annabel leaned over to Owen as he pulled up at Rolly and Clarke's stop, "Owen?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

Owen turned his head after unlocking the door for the backseat passengers, "Yes?"

Annabel kissed him lightly before pulling back, "I love you, too."

* * *

A/N Hey, guys yay for vengaboys…and very, very good idiocy of Owen…putting techno on a somewhat good foot with Annabel

I know this totally goes against what Sarah Dessen wrote and I am sorry…but you know it turns out to have a purpose later…promise my $$ to anyone who disagrees.


	5. OoohBaby, baby

Owen looked at Annabel, completely shocked at the kiss, but not wanting to let it go that soon, he placed his palm on her cheek. "I know that, Annabel, you don't have to say it."

"But I want to say it, I love you, Owen. I'll say it as much as I want to." Annabel giggled, she was being childish, and she knew it.

Owen pulled her closer until their lips were mere inches apart, "I love you, as well, a thousand times over, Annabel." He said before he pressed against her lips, rubbing his tongue against her lips for acceptance, which he hastily received. He was nothing, if not gentle, when he slid his hand around her neck lightly before he broke away. He smiled at Annabel, "Where do you want to go know?"

'What? I thought we went to the concert tonight, and besides it's getting late and…" she stated in a whisper before she got what he was asking. "Oh." She smiled and laced her fingers in Owen's, "Wherever you want to go is fine with me."

"That doesn't help me much." Owen sighed as he gently squeezed his hand around hers. He pulled away from the curb to mindlessly drive somewhere. He had no idea where to go yet, might as well just end up good and lost with the one person he cared about. He turned on the radio, turning on the opening song of the concert that night, wondering if Annabel would remember still.

Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom

_I want you in my room_

_Let's spend the night together_

_From now until forever_

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom_

_I wanna go Boom, Boom_

_Let's spend the night together_

_Together in my room_

Annabel giggled, "You know you don't have to play this song of all of them." She rested her head against his should, careful not to get in his line of sight for the road. " I already know, Owen."

"All the more reason to play the song, is it not?" Owen stated as he kept his eyes on the road while tilting his head to hers. He could feel her, more than hear her, laughing, and it wasn't long before he joined. When had things gotten so easy for them to say or do? He still remembered the earlier days of their junior year, before that bastards hearing. God, Owen hated him for what he did, not only to Annabel, although that was most of it, but to all of the girls. Owen still couldn't fathom as to why he had been out to a concert the night before his hearing.

"Owen, what's wrong?" Annabel said lightly for beside him.

"Just thinking about Will. Why?" he replied.

"You got all tense all of a sudden. But don't think about him anymore."

"Easier said than done, I'm still pissed at what he did."

"Well, so is everyone he affected, but that's not going to change the past now its it?"

He sighed, "No, no it's not" He pulled onto a curb in a random street, as he had thought before, but when he looked, he realized that it was the radio station.

"Owen, just stop worrying about Will for one night, please?"

He cut the engine, turned and pressed his forehead against hers, "Whatever your command is, Annabel, it is my right to follow." He smiled.

She giggled and smiled back up at him. "So, are we going inside or staying right here?

"Whatever you want to do, although I think someone else is doing their radio show currently."

"Well then, I guess we're staying here." She said while climbing onto his lap and lightly kissing him. When he returned her kiss more intensely, she smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

A/N Yeah…major cliff hanger. Sorry 'bout that… but I'm not very good at writing these things… next chapter I promise I will try to include details…I'm just scared at screwing the whole story over from that one section…. Any Help is GREATLY appreciated!!

I am buying oxen for my once acre farm….which I have expanded to a two acre farm…and getting ready to plow the ground.


	6. Entr'Act

'This is not good," thought Owen while kissing Annabel, and trying to move them to the back seat, "I'm feeling too good right now, dammit." As he thought this, he could feel his erection tighten further. As he slid them back, Annabel moaned, "Fuck!" Owen thought; he felt when the move had caused his erection to rub against her core. Even through all the clothing, this was certainly torture.

Annabel pushed Owen farther along, both the end of his tether, and to the seat. Once there she broke the kiss and looked down at him. Owen just returned the glance, both were longing for the other. Owen just had the sense not to push her, like that stupid ass, Will. At the thought of Will, his eyes hardened, he was totally not as aroused as he was thinking about Annabel.

Annabel seemed to notice this, and rocked her hips against his. She leaned down to his ear, and moaned softly, "Owen, this is supposed to be _our_ time." He smiled, already gaining back the arousal he had lost. Owen moved his hands to her waist, gently encircling them before moving one to grasp the hem of her shirt. He glanced up at Annabel, who kissed him before raising her arms over her head. Owen slid the shirt gently over her head, slowly caressing her breasts on his way. "Owen," she whispered lightly, as though already giving herself fully to him.

Owen reached up with his left hand gently caressing her neck, pulling her down to him softly. He smiled, "Annabel," he whispered back to her, "I love you." He kissed her while sliding his hands around her back to unclasp her bra, but hesitated before sliding it off, waiting for Annabel. If she wasn't ready, he wouldn't force her, but she seemed God Damn ready to him.

Annabel sat up and tossed her bra to the floor, then leaned back down to Owen, where she kept kissing him, pressing her chest against his. Owen smiled into the kiss, before lightly pushing her away to remove his own shirt, tossing the discarded article with Annabel's. While he was doing that, she seemed to have taken an initiative. She started to unbutton, then unzip his jeans, being extremely careful that she didn't press too hard against his already hard member.

Owen moaned quietly, even with her being as gentle as she could manage. She pulled down his jeans and shoved them over to the rest of the clothes. She crawled up Owen's side and kissed him, and Owen flipped them over so that her back was now where his had been a few moments ago. It was his turn, he kissed his way down from her mouth to her neck, neck to breast, and breast to stomach, where he finally stopped and slid his fingers to the front of her jeans.

He heard her whimper from his kisses, and wanted to keep her happy and quiet, but most of all, he wanted her to be as aroused as he was himself. Owen unbuttoned her jeans. "Stupid girl jeans," he thought, "never can get the zipper up _or_ down on the first few tries." But he finally got the zipper down; he slid his hands under the waistband and worked on sliding her jeans down her legs. It would have been easy, if her soft cries weren't arousing him so much. When he finally had the jeans off, he was fed up and threw them to the floor, not really caring about piles. He brought himself over Annabel, noticing that he finally had the girl he had always wanted, under him, in her panties, and begging for him. This realization only got hampered when he realized they were still separated by underwear. He quickly kicked his boxers off, and slid his hands under hers.

Owen looked up at her, upon seeing the eagerness in her eyes; he slid the bothersome garment down and off her legs. He kissed his way back up to her lips, legs to hip, hips to stomach, stomach to breasts, which admittedly he slowed and kissed each nipple before moving on up to her neck. He brought his mouth up to her ear, "Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked lightly. She nodded and kissed his shoulder.

* * *

A/N OK, I know, another cliffhanger, but I'm doing my best to keep each chapter about a page long on Word® so I am very sorry. Please tell me how I am doing with my farm, if my fields are straight or I have to sell my oxen to keep afloat. I really need to know, because I write all for you guys who are expecting the love between these two lovebirds to blossom into a lovely flower. Next chapter, if this one is up to your standards, is going to be _the_ chapter…so everyone be warned, if you do not like anything intimate, this story just fell outside of your likey zone! Don't be a hater, because I warned you.


	7. AN

OMG….i am sooo sorry guys…my word of explaination for this long ass wait is that it is time to study for SAT and ACT…I need to get into college so I'm doing my bestest at studiing…I'm fully aware that my grammar sucks…anyways…I am truly sorry to make everyone wait…I will go throw myself into a black hole after all this is over and done with…this I promise you!

-Bows deeply so as to touch nose to the ground-


End file.
